


What It Means To Be Safe

by Realstone



Series: TWD - episode 15 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realstone/pseuds/Realstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each person’s understanding of the concept of safety is influenced by their mental and emotional wellbeing as well as their environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting Self

**Author's Note:**

> I own no part of the Walking Dead except this story idea. This story is what I would like to have seen happen during the last episode.

The hand resting on the grip of his gun rubbed over the aged wood as he watched the good doctor walk to the end of the porch and down the stairs. His common sense told him to ignore him, his beautiful wife, and their crumbling marriage. His body told him that it had been a long time since he had purposefully reached out to a woman for reasons other than acknowledgement of a job well done or friendship. Rick stepped back from the door as his senses told him that he had an audience. He could feel her disapproval and he tried to quell the anger rising in him at what he felt was her judgment of his actions. Slowly he turned to face her.

Michonne’s stance unconsciously matched Rick’s as he stared back at her. Rick Grimes was not someone she feared but respected and in her own way loved deeply even in the distance she felt growing between them. She knew its origin; the moment she had pressed him to “see” Alexandria. Even though he had agreed, she knew a greater part of him had stayed on the highway or in that barn waiting for something bad to happen. She went over the words she wanted to say. To reach him.

“This place could be good for us. What you worked to build at the prison can happen here.” She moved down one step closer to him. “If, that woman is what you want then win her the right way. Don’t become Ahab and taint what’s good about this place. About us being here.  
Rick’s gaze hardened and Michonne watched as the shifting sunlight in the room turned the crystal blue of his iris to a winter grey. She braced herself.

“When did you take to ease dropping? Shouldn’t you be walking the streets of this blissful burg, looking for peeping toms and drunks?” Rick asked the expression on his face shifted from dismissive to accusatory as he waited for her to react to the barb. He could not stop the thought that the discord between them was her fault because of her need to “save” them. He did not need or want her being his conscious, reminding him of past history. He warred within himself, he did need her close, at his side, but that meant letting go and being in the present. Agreeing to the job of being satisfied in this house, becoming at peace in this place with his children, with his hybrid family and with…what was Michonne to him? Being in Alexandria was forcing him to ask that question.

“When did you start hating a man,” Michonne spoke calmly trying to reach him through the barrier he was building between them, “because he’s a physical reminder that he is married to the woman you…chose…to use as a tool to destroy what we might have here?”

The two strong willed people stared at each other. “Why can’t you put the past and this place into perspective?”  
Rick left the door and moved closer to her, “and why are you determined to wallow in a fantasy a few hundred blind fools have created?” His anger whipped the words toward her.

Michonne’s stance stiffened even more. “I’m not blind Rick, I can see what you and Daryl and Carol are doing. You’re lying to the people you call family and because of those lies someone is going to be hurt. I won’t let it be Carl or Judith.”

He couldn’t let her words be the last. “You’re so happy to be Deanna’s little toy puppet that you haven’t been outside that fence,” Rick nodded toward the window that served as a frame for a section of the wall he was becoming very familiar with. “Everyone but you can see how thin this place is. The danger these people are putting us in.”

In the silence between them he carefully watched as Michonne’s eyes narrowed and the fingers of her right hand curled upon themselves as if molding around her sword, a sign he’d come to learn meant she was fighting to control her temper. Her gaze weighed him. His words. His intent. There were no further words between them as she turned and went back up the stairs leaving him alone. 

Upstairs in her room Michonne kicked the door shut behind her. “How adult is this,” she mouthed as she flopped backwards on the bed. 

Her self-flagellation was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. “Come in,” she answered. The door opened slowly and Carl stepped inside. He stood with his back against it looking down at her. With a long sigh she turned her head and looked at him. “I’m twelve hiding in my room because daddy is mad at me.”

Carl grunted an almost perfect imitation of his father. 

Michonne remained quiet but scooted over and patted the space next to her, a silent invitation to the young man. He stretched out beside her on his back mirroring her pose. “He’s mad at all of us.”

“Not Judith.” 

“Not Judith,” Carl echoed with a smile.

Michonne turned her head until she could look out the window. She was still processing what had just passed between her and Rick. Recognizing why his words hurt, why the growing distance between them hurt even more.

She looked back at Carl when he shifted closer to her. His action indicating that he wanted to talk. “You and Enid, huh?” 

“She’s similar.” He said without asking how she knew.

“Yeah,” Michonne said thinking she understood what he wasn’t saying. “Just be careful, your first time should be special.”

Blushing Carl set up. “It’s not like that…I know.” 

Michonne smiled. “Who?”

“Daryl.” 

Michonne smile grew. “Daryl Dixon’s version of the birds and the bees, that, must have been scary.”

Carl stared out the window. “Are you and dad, okay?”

Michonne shrugged not ignoring his question. She just felt her answer would not be good enough. “There’s several hours of daylight left. Perhaps you and Enid can check the wall, again. This time from inside the compound.” 

Carl nodded at her pleased she was still looking out for him.

“Don’t worry about Judith. When she wakes, I’ll take her to the Stevenson’s.” 

Just outside the door he called out, “Thanks.” 

With Carl outside and Rick doing whatever the wait for Judith to wake up put Michonne on edge. She found herself walking from one side of the room to the other her thoughts dwelling on the past she had accused Rick of living in. Memories flooded her mind. The feeling of joy and life as she stood on that porch amidst the scents of chocolate, flowers and death. Finding Carl and Rick. In her tears she had promised herself she would accept her part of whatever success they celebrated or failures they faced. More importantly she’d promised she would no longer wall away her feelings. But she had. From the moment she sat in front of the camera in Deanna’s home, she’d broken that promise. She had built a wall of hope that had momentarily blinded her to Carol’s false blandness, Rick’s quick acceptance and Daryl’s loneliness. She rubbed at the ache in the middle of her chest. It wasn’t a physical pain but mentally she felt as battered as her body had been days after her fight with the Governor. She found herself standing in front of the window. Her forehead pressed against the cool glass. Looking out into the darkness she named and cataloguing each fear, each emotion. She was jealous. Not just because Rick was lusting after another woman but because she was beginning to feel he no longer needed her. That she was becoming the invisible side-kick or a stick-figure drawn on a scrape piece of paper when a person was bored. Perhaps they were all right and she had weakened the bond that held them in her push to seek refuge in Alexandria. Michonne moved away from the window at the sound of Judith’s cry. She passed Rick’s bedroom door refusing to check-in with him. In the baby’s room as she readied the rapidly growing toddler she continued the painful introspection. Awareness filled her that she had become someone they lied to. Tears formed and the middle of her chest ached even more as she picked up Judith and her diaper bag. At the front door she stopped hand poised above the door knob, held immobile by her and Judith’s reflection in the small panes of glass. A plan began to form. A measure to validate a Michonne she could continue to respect. It began with her reaffirmation of the promises she had put aside in her effort to serve as the bridge between her family and the Alexandrians. She shifted Judith higher in her arms, kissed her cheek and exited the house.

It was deep dark before Michonne returned to the house. Instead of going inside she sat on the stairs her shirt unbuttoned, her locks freed from the style she’d taken to wearing. At her feet lay the uniform tie and jacket and a make-shift weapon she had fashioned from a branch. She’d been anxious all day unable to stay still so she had walked Alexandria until some of the residents had begun to ask her if something was wrong. To keep from answering the same questions she had walked the outside perimeter ever widening her route until sunset. Without lifting her head she knew Rick was standing behind her. The silence between them filled with the sounds of their breathing, the call of some night animal and the shifting of his feet against the wood porch. Tired of the unease between them Michonne reached down picked up the tie and jacket, stood and walked until she was standing parallel to a silent Rick Grimes. “Tomorrow, I’m leaving for a while.”

Weak sunlight filled the room as Michonne laid a backpack and drawstring bag on the bed. The backpack contained clothing, a book she had borrowed from Deanna’s library, knife, gun and ammunition. Leaving the room she stopped at the bathroom and packed the drawstring bag with items she probably would not be seeing for a while. She walked purposely down the stairs and into the living area. From there she took down her Katana - - placed it in its sleeve before placing the strap over her head. The familiar weight calming her nerves. From a frame on a table near the kitchen door she took several phots and placed them in a pocket of the backpack. In the kitchen she took the sandwiches and other food items she had put aside and added them along with matches, salt and a bottle of whiskey taken from a cabinet to the drawstring bag. Without looking back she stepped out the back door. She was not surprise to see Rick waiting for her at the gate. She walked to him. Stopping when they were several feet apart. “Still going?” He asked.

“Still going,” she answered.

“If you’re not back in a week, I’ll come looking.” 

At his words Michonne looked over his shoulder passed the ruined houses lining the road to the miles of trees, awakening a part of her past self. Remembering the upheaval his announcement of her plan had caused at a hurriedly called family meeting. She had carefully and silently listened to every argument for or against her leaving. It wasn’t until everyone has stopped talking after noticing her silence that she voiced her reasons. “Before meeting Andrea I’d closed myself off, built strong enough walls to protect what was left of me. Getting past her death and becoming a part of everything you were building at the prison, I thought the holes in my psi were healed. It wasn’t until we lost Beth and Ty and fought so hard in that barn to stay alive that I realized just how close I am to being the emotional walking dead I once was. How close we all are. So I grabbed onto the idea of Alexandria and the knowledge that there was someplace safe for us to live. But instead of surviving - - here - - we’ve begun to lie to ourselves and each other. We’ve become each other’s excuses to not let go of the past. So, I’ve decided to take a time out, because…I’m beginning to wallow in the trivia. Because…I’m not Deanna’s flunky,” she looked at Rick as she said each word, “not Carl and Judith’s babysitter, though I love them fiercely. Nor am I…Rick’s sensible shadow.” Her eyes moved over each person as she spoke. As abruptly as she had started speaking, she stopped leaving the room. She let the memory go, mouthed a quick prayer for those she was leaving behind. For those she loved.

Rick moved his head closer to hers until her eyes met his. “I. Will. Come. For. You.” 

Her answer was to grab the front of his shirt pulling him closer. She placed her lips against the corner of his mouth, and ignoring the surprise on his face she stepped passed him and through the gate.


	2. Coming Home

        Rick paced the porch outside the two story building a community voice has designated as town hall, waiting for the weekly council meeting to end. All day he’d felt that something was off, wrong. His inner voice screaming that he had left something undone. _Maybe_ , he thought to himself, it’s _the way this day started_. He flinched as he recalled how uncooperative and cranky Carl and Judith had been, especially Judith. It wasn’t until Carl snarled that she was just missing Michonne. He realized then that more than three weeks had passed since she’d left. “Michonne,” he whispered into the cool morning air. He turned and gripped the railing stare into the stream of water. He had meant what he said about coming after her if she hadn’t returned in a week, but with Reg’s death, Morgan’s arrival, the reestablishment of a town council and work on strengthening Alexandria’s defenses time had passed.

 

§ § §

             “Lookie, here ya’ll and ebony Xena, with a sword and everything.”

             Warily Michonne stepped backward further into the middle of the stream, putting more distance between herself and the three men standing on the bank. She’d become aware of someone in the vicinity days earlier from the scent of cooking and hearing raised voices. She had changed her path hoping to keep as much distance between her and them as possible. It had worked for three days. She guessed it had taken them three days to get bold enough to make an appearance.  While both parties looked each other over for weapons and intent, a sound she had not heard in a week, but instantly recognize caused her to glanced quickly to her left as distorted shapes stumbled out of the trees near the trio.  Dividing her attention between the two obstacles, she stood ready her breathing growing rapid as she worked on escaping.

             “Let’s go man, na tellg how many more theres is.” The speaker began moving backward. His companions continued to stare. He tried again. “Not staying her.” Fear made his voice louder that Michonne thought wise. At the sound the dead moved almost in unison toward the men. As the first man predicted more dead stumbled out of the trees as if pulled by those in front of them. Using the men’s misfortune as an opportunity Michonne as quietly and as quickly as possible moved through the water toward the bank. There using whatever she could reach climbed up the cluttered embankment. She moved forward until she found a cluster of trees and overgrowth to hide behind. There she stopped and looked behind her to see a small grouping of walkers disappear into the trees behind her would be attackers. The sounds of movement were loud and she remained where she was until all was quiet again. Once she believed travel was safer she headed back to her belongings; moving slower than she liked but she had to be sure. Michonne sighed with relief when she reached the blind and found her belonging untouched. Quickly she gathered everything, dismantled the temporary shelter and haphazardly erased as much of her presence as she could. She knew an expert tracker; someone like Daryl would see through her efforts but gambled that whoever else stumbled upon the sight would not. Shifting the backpack so that it did not block her reach to her sword she turned until the sun was at her back and quick marched away from the area anxious to get back to Alexandria. As she moved forward she thought of all the things she would do when she arrived home. First was holding Judith and hugging Carl. During her absence from them she understood that after almost three years the maternal part of her was awake and firmly attached those two. Finally, she’d have that talk with Rick and tell him, he was right.   Her pace slowed as she stopped to listen to her surroundings. The silence was becoming too loud constantly reminding her of all that she was missing.   Judith’s squeals as Carl blew air bubbles against her neck; Daryl’s grumbling because Carol had taken his favorite jeans for mending; the moans of one of the two couples in which ever house they were in when they thought they were alone; even Shasha quiet crying when the memories became too much for her. She wondered how Tara was doing and had she awaken. Her pace slowed as she realized that she was missing her family. That her self-imposed banishment had grown old.   Michonne chided herself for daydreaming and picked up her pace.   As the heat of the sun began to lessen she walked faster. Soon she would have to find a defendable place for the night.

 

§ § §

             Daryl, Maggie and Aaron walked to where Rick waited, as the remainder of the council members moved single-file out of the door and down the stairs to the street. As they passed some acknowledged him while others purposefully ignored him.

             “Well?” Rick asked a small smile on his face as he watched the citizenry of Alexandria.

             “The council has decided to keep you in your position for a trial period with Michonne as you keeper,” Maggie deadpanned, her eyes searching his face for a reaction.

             Rick’s answer was a grunt and a look down at his boots. Knowing she would get nothing else out of him she continued. “They also decided to send Aaron and Daryl to DC for a doctor.”

             Rick looked up at Daryl. “You agree with them?”

             Daryl hunched his shoulders, “Don’t agree or disagree. We’re out there anyways. Now we are looking for something specific.”

            Rick rubbed a finger across his forehead. His mind weighing all of the possibilities, “When are you leaving?”

             Daryl smirked, “After Aaron has filled up on spaghetti.”

             Rick pushed away from the railing. “I’m going with you.”

             Daryl stared at him for several moments, “What if she doesn’t want to come back?”

             “She will,” Rick answered.

 § § §

            Michonne stumbled slightly as she pulled a large branch up a slight incline to add it to the grouping she had formed at the base of an outcropping of rock near a natural screen of scrubs. Finished she surveyed the top and found a majority of the stones were still secure and she figured that any unexpected visitors shifting the rest would serve as a natural alarm system. Her eyes traveled slowly on the surrounding area, seeing nothing she shouldered her sword and backpack and headed for the river. Choosing a place where the water was slightly sluggish and after watching both sides for potential problems and seeing none, Michonne stepped into water.   Her grip on the Katana tightened as she removed the blade from its holder after making sure she was still alone. With one hand she lifted water from the river and poured it slowly over the blade. The fingers holding the Katana adjusted themselves several times on the decorated handle seeking familiarity. Her brain registered that the grip still felt different almost uncomfortable and she wondered just how much of her connection with the instrument she had lost in the months at Alexandria. With the sword cleaned and placed within reach she immersed herself several times then soaped herself and the clothing she still wore. She exited the water after a nudge from her inner voice feeling cleaner. Back inside the shelter she quickly undressed and changed into another set of clothing, spreading out those she’d bathed in to dry. On a sheet of plastic spread out in front of her Michonne placed her dinner. Two strips of dried deer jerky, package of dried fruit, two sections of chocolate and water. She looked over the weird assortment and shook her head, “and I told him we had to stop being out here and here I sit, eating the nectar of the gods instead of at home eating Carol’s casserole and drinking homemade wine.” She ate quickly before the last light of the day was gone.

§ § §

            Michonne sat up resting her back against the earthen wall. She had been awake since it was light enough for her to see her fingers but unwilling to move beyond the temporary shelter. She sat still looking out of the curtain of leaves and branches, looking for dangers as well as trying to determine if she should stay put for a while longer.   While making up her mind, she pulled a map from her pack and after crossing her legs, spread it out before her.  Her fingers traced a thin squiggly line west and south of the words printed on the paper. After leaving Alexandria she’s noted landmarks, changes in the terrain due to nature causes and human destruction, empty and destroyed neighborhoods and towns, nomad groups of the living and the dead she had encountered.   Information she hoped would benefit Aaron and Daryl on their recruitment runs and give Rick and Deanna a better picture of the world outside of Alexandria.   Her finger tapped a pattern on the map until her mind formed a satisfactory plan. Standing she worked on how she would accomplished her plan as her body made its morning demands. Bodily functions satisfied, Michonne packed what was left of her supplies, dismantled the hideaway and walked to the river.  On the bank she looked upward though the tree branches to a sky filled with white bilious clouds and figured she had about three days travel before reaching Alexandria’s ever widening boundary of traps, alarms, and camouflaged electric wire fencing that Abraham and his team were constantly updating. Her inner Michonne prodding her to move.

§ § §

Carl holding his sister followed their father out the front door and across the porch.  Standing side by side on the top step, the three watched their neighbors living their lives still unaware of just how much influence the three have on their existence. Rick glanced over at Carl then placed his hand on his back. “If you or Judith need anything…”

            “I know,” Carl said. He hesitated before asking the question that had been worrying him since Michonne had left. “What if she doesn’t want to come back?”

             “Why is everyone asking me that? Rick growled in frustration as he moved down the stairs to the street, silently counting the number of times he heard the question. At the edging between yard and street he lifted his head his gaze meeting that of his son; both strong and certain. “I’m bringing her back.”

             “Be careful,” Carl cautioned and demanded.

             Rick’s stride widened as he moved closer to where Daryl and Aaron sat on the rear of the Range Rover they had found several months earlier.   He took in Daryl’s fully loaded bow propped against the bumper, a small satchel across his shoulder and the knife strapped to his leg. Aaron wore his signature jacket, a rifle cradled across his arm the muzzle pointed downward and a new backpack on the street by his leg.

             Aaron glanced between Daryl and Rick. “Which way?” He asked.

             “West,” Daryl answered. “When I talked with her, Shonne said she wanted to see the Potomac.”

             “You talked to her?” Rick asked disbelieve in his tone.

             “Yea, she’s not ticked off at me.” Daryl said with a smile in his voice.

             “She’s not…” Rick stopped talking at the look on Daryl and Aaron’s faces. “When?”

             “She was headed out, we were headed in.”

             Aaron spoke up, “We…I was really surprised,” he continued on, talking faster. “She looked determined.” Aaron stopped talking at the look on Rick’s face.

             “No one told me.” Rick huffed.

             Daryl shrugged his shoulder. “Wasn’t nothing to tell and you were busy.”

             Rick looked away from Daryl’s face refusing to dwell on what was done. Daryl understanding stood, indicating it was time to leave. Before bending to get inside the car Rick looked back at the houses lining the street - - part of him glad that his family was there in two of those houses - - part sad because their being there was a constant reminder of everyone who would never be there. At Daryl’s starting the engine, he lowered himself inside and shut the door soundly.

§ § §

             Michonne absentmindedly wiped away beads of sweat from her neck and chest, her thoughts turned inward as she determinedly moved forward, the seemingly endless ribbon of gray asphalt and a bout of loneliness, dulling her senses. She had expected someone from the group to have reached out to her by now and the worry that something serious was happening in Alexandria added to her being distracted. She chided herself for thinking trouble into existence where there probably was none. What she decided to concentrate on was her soon to be one-on-one with Rick. It was going to hurt to admit that he was right: weapons and caution were still needed even in Alexandria. What she dreaded even more was the part where they determined what type of relationship they would have in the future, however long that might be.   To talk about his blossoming relationship with Jessie and how she might fit into the dynamic. She was not willing to give up her relationship with Carl and Judith but she was willing to listen to what Rick wanted and even more importantly, tell him what she wanted. This trek had shown her that there was no perfect or completely safe place no matter where they lived.    

 The sound of the dead somewhere ahead shook Michonne out of her stupor. Sword in hand she left the highway and entered the woods. The area was thick with saplings, deadwood and types of bushes she did not recognize. Not wanting to stray too far from her planned route she walked parallel to the ribbon of asphalt just out of sight.   Her arm moved upward, hand gripping the handle of her sword as she overtook the small herd of 5-10 walkers. She stopped waiting for them to move on but then she thought that eventually this grouping might stumble into others less equipped; who might die because of her hesitation. The idea that she was no longer comfortable putting herself in danger promoted her to acknowledge that she needed the group. With them she would not have hesitated to give those she watched the peace they deserve. With this fresh perspective she decided since they were all moving in the same direction to follow the herd. Wait for circumstances to be in her favor before acting.  

 She continued to follow the meandering group hoping that they would stay on the road saving her from having to show reveal until she was ready. From her side view Michonne thought she saw a flash of color moving through the trees opposite her. She stopped staring into the thickness.   Seeing nothing else she continued tracking the group moving closer to the woods. She was concentrating so hard on the herd and watching the woods across the road from her that she almost fell down into a crevice filled with debris.   She looked downward into the opening in the earth that was may be in her estimation about half mile deep. Feeling her way carefully she following the edge of the crevice, to find that the deep tear in the earth ate into the highway for several feet; a suitable place to tackle the small band.   Feeling confident Michonne stepped into the road and immediately decapitated two walkers at the back of the grouping.   She moved to her left and removed the upper position of another walker’s skull. Her goal was to draw the now aware group to the drop off without getting hurt. Putting distance between herself and the dwindling group she walked around the narrowest edge where the crevice ended. With the crevice between her and the dead she waited. The remaining dead moved faster smelling food near. Watching them Michonne moved further along the crevice’s edge widening the distance between her and the dead. She stopped again, waiting.   In their furor the dead at the back pushed forward forcing those at the front over the edge. An aged female fell forward her body thudding sickeningly onto the asphalt forcing Michonne to drive the Katana through what was left of the females face into a crack in the road. She had to work the sword back and forth to pull it out. Feeling it release she gave a tug, the action pushing her off balance. While she was regaining her footing she faced an angry Rick Grimes with an amused Daryl and Aaron.

             Michonne did not have time to react as two walkers who had somehow made it across the road shuffled toward them.     Lifting her sword Michonne started toward them, they had messed up her plan. And they would pay. Before she could reach them Rick blocked her, his machete slicing through the head of the closes one. Michonne pushed it way into the crevice to join the others.   No words were said as Rick marched toward the last one. With the last body over the edge Daryl turned to where Rick was standing, “told ya we’d find her today.”

§ § §

             Daryl watched Rick stalk back and forth in front of Michonne, who leaned against a tree, a look of understanding on her face as she watched him.   It reminded Daryl of last night as he’d watched an agitated Rick poke at the ambers of the dying camp fire. For him it was easy to understand the anxiety in his friend’s behavior. It was their second night on the road and they had yet to find evidence of Michonne. Not one candy wrapper, remains of a cooking fire, scrap of cloth, nothing. What they had encountered was more bands of the dead. Luckily the groups had been moving away from Alexandria but they understood that could change at any time.

_“We will find her,” Daryl said, “because she left before I could tell her, she was right.”_

_Rick looked at him for clarification._

_Adjusting his grip on his bow, Daryl continued. “She was right we need to be in Alexandria. She was right that I needed to know that I can do more than shoot possums, squirrels and the dead.”_

_Rick continued to gaze at his friend and chosen brother and mentally kicked himself for not stopping long enough to see that Daryl had been feeling as out of place as the rest of them. Rick smiled and clasped Daryl’s shoulder. “You have always been more.”_

_Daryl still uneasy with complements and praise went for deflection. “So who has the responsibility of keeping Carl and Enid virgins?_

_Rick grimaced. “Carl wouldn’t…” Rick stopped speaking at the, are you an idiot look, on Daryl’s face._

_“Told Abraham to keep an eye on him and Judith.”_

_Daryl snickered, “I’m sure he’s thrilled.”_

_Rick threw a twig on the small fire. “You were my first choice.”_

_Daryl nodded, “I couldn’t let you come out here by yourself. You know you can’t track worth shit. Both men stiffened at the noise of Aaron’s arrival. “We’re going to reach fresh water soon,” he said as he took the plate Daryl held out to him, “there’s a tributary about a mile and a half ahead of us.”_

_Rick sent a hopeful glanced at Aaron and Daryl._

_Daryl understood his glance. “Yea, perhaps we’ll pick up her trail there. Anyways, Daryl continued, “Carl and Jude’s ten or so mommas will keep track of the three of them.”_

_Aaron who had been setting quietly during the conversation spoke, “I’m sure Abraham and Glen will be thrilled to know that they’re considered someone’s momma.”_

_The three chuckled at the thought. “That’s why we have to find Michonne with quickness so that they can keep their manhood cards,” Daryl said as he tapped Rick on his arm._

_“Yeah,” Rick said solemnly._

§ § §

             Walking out of the tree line with her belongings, common sense told Michonne that she was about to have several miles of hurt feelings to massage before the one of the three men she was about to join would stop giving her the stink eye.   She watched the three and could not keep herself from smiling. She was almost home. Daryl stepped around Rick who glared in her direction, watching the three as Daryl wrapped her in his standard bear hug. Aaron less demonstrative was next with a light kiss on her cheek. Michonne held Rick over Aaron’s shoulder. After he released her Rick watched as Michonne walked to where he stood. Rick looked over her for wounds and obvious changes. There were none he could see. And he let loose. “This is what you have been doing all this time you have been out here. Putting yourself in danger!” Did you forget there are people that worry about you?”

 Daryl and Aaron shared a knowing glance between them moved away to set up camp.

§ § §

             Michonne woke to find Rick Grimes wrapped across her like he would do for Judith while they were on the road. His body pressed close, his arm across hers. She wondered when he’d moved closer. Even more she worried for several seconds that she’d slept so deeply that she missed his movement. Reminding herself that complacency or sloppiness caused death. Moving slowly from her side she sat up until her back rested lightly against his stomach his arm resting loosely across her leg. Michonne watched the light of a new day grow brighter.

 

End


End file.
